shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shibaraku/Personality and Relationships
Personality Shibaraku by far is the most oddest among the Itsubetasijo, he has several different personality traits and mannerisms. To start off at the beginning of the sword saints arc, Shibaraku was introduced as a wicked and fearsome fellow. Because of his appearance and the pure fact that he acts like much of an animal. He does seem to shown any manners to others, he eats with his hands and since he believes himself to be a man beast. He personality can reflect this, Sanosuke had commented that Shiarabku's own natural instincts had kicked in due to the fact that the modern world drove him to it. Like all of the Itsubetasijo, Shibaraku shows a great hate for all of the modern world. He hates modern cloths, technology and everything about the modern era. Sharing several of the same dreams as Sansouke, Shibaraku dreams of having a world of peace and calm. By destroying all of the modern age he may be able to create his own style of threat and not this rock music. Shibaraku seems to be very strict, he sticks a daily retinue he raises with the suns. He prays, then trains, eats trains more and then prays before he goes down with the sun. Shibaraku doesn't seem to be all beast, he sticks to many beliefs of the Bushidō code and he does seem to have a bit of a code of honor. Shibaraku had revealed that while he is wild and blood thirsty, he seems to not give up until his opponent is defeated or he himself is taken from this world. Like any other samurai, Shibaraku has no fear of death and he seems to welcome it at his feet. But Shibaraku has a strong belief in many supernatural things, if he would see a bad omen in the sky or such. He had shown to perform strange dances or ceremonies during these times, a very strong tie to mother nature and to the animals. But deeper down into his personality, Shibaraku has shown to be much of a rebel and a classic example of that. He had hated to follow rules and seems to a "lone wolf" whenever it came to such things. Shibaraku hated getting dressed up in the most formal of wear and having to stick to a very dictating routine. This is the whole reason as to why he had left his family because of this, he was a free spirit and often wished to be like that of the animals. Shibaraku commented on that he often wishes to be a lion, king of his own world and go his own ways. But he still has a lot of pride within himself and boasts countless times. Since he is the third strongest samurai in the world, he can do almost whatever he pleases. Shibaraku had revealed that he has a large ego about himself and seems to not care what others think of his appears. He often does get a pride to himself as people fear of his appearance and it was revealed to many of what he labels at the "westerners". He enjoys seeing their reactions to his animal mimicry techniques, but clearly sadistic and demented to the point insanity. Shibaraku many times has a quick anger and as such his anger doesn't seem to be put down until he finds full satisfaction. Which can be the death of his opponents or the deaths of thousands, but upon the battle field. Shibaraku like any kabuki actor would be is flashy and goes overboard many times. Shibaraku takes great pride in his skills and likes to judge others based upon their skills. Shibaraku has this great want to become the best of the best, he has a great ambition to become the best performer of his generations and create his own new style. Shibaraku has forgot about the past and his own ancestors, but yet he often hypocritical he claims that he holds the styles of the past and spirits in high honors. But yet in this new that the sword saints plan to create, he wishes to change the face of performing and theater as a whole. Like many one piece characters, Shibaraku has his own signature laugh "Shibababa". Relationships Itsubetasijo Among the Itsubetasijo Shibaraku is highly respected by the other members, since they seem to share many of the same goals they work in sync with each other. Shibaraku however seems to be the most loyalest among these members, he had revealed that he would give down his very life to take down the modern era. Sansoku Shibaraku is by far the most loyal to Sanosuke, he had discussed several times that he finds Sabosuke to be a true leader and a capable on at that. This is why that Shibaraku will lay down his life for his master, but of course there have been several times that Shibaraku will follow orders from Sanosuke and as such. Sanosuke gets annoyed at the fact that Shibaraku seems to go overboard with, such is the attack on G-3 Sanosuke had told Shibaraku to be gentle with the marines. But Shibaraku managed to wipe out several of them and left them for dead, this seems to be the fault between the two. However Sanosuke had jokingly stated that Shibaraku is a beast and beasts always are unpredictable and a hand full. Shikawa Noratari Shikawa had acknowledged Shibaraku's beastly side and seems to be ok with this fact, regardless of Shikawa being calm and collected. The two are complete opposites, but yet they still seem to hold a respect for each other. This is what had shocked even the likes of Zuru, he stated that he would think for sure his master would have cut down the wild beast man. This often makes them the prefect duo in battling others and opponents. Kokezaru Regardless of Kokezaru's laid back and seemingly careless out look on life, Kokezaru seems to have a bit of fear for Shibaraku. Mostly because of a few things that first is being the fact that Shibaraku is stronger than him, his fighting style all together and finally his raw strength. However he had hid these things away from the group and tends to stay away from Shibaraku most of the times, he seems to stick around with Miahime or Shikawa. But aside from this it was shown that Shibaraku does have a high respect for the monkey man, often addressing Kokezaru as Kokezaru-sama. Kokezaru regardless of his fear of Shibaraku, he seems to have a high respect back and mostly out of fear for the man beast. Miahime Miahime seems to be a big flirt with Shibaraku, but that's nothing new whenever it comes to the little princess. Much like Kokezaru, Miahime has a bit of fear for Shibaraku and hides this behind a pretty little face, as she tries to often seduce him. Shibaraku tends to ignore this and goes on about his own business. Nothing else has been seen with these two. Kangoku Island Among the citizens of Kangoku Island, Shibaraku seems to be extremely feared from the very start of him. He had a very interesting legend behind, they had addressed him as a demon and not even anything close to that of a human, so from his appearance he is thought of as a demon. Shibaraku seems to be cruel to the citizens and the former prisoners of the island, he seems to like to bully them from time to time. Kangoku Guardians Shibaraku doesn't seem to hold the guardians in any high regards, but for the likes of Zuru is a different story. Shibaraku seems to speak highly of Shikawa's servant and has a lot of trust within him. However Shibaraku seems to show no feelings to the likes of the former warden Cho Cho or another of the prison staff. Most of the guardians (such as Cho Cho, Chan Sai and Chan Rai) share an extreme hate for Shibaraku and the rest of the Itsubetasijo. Cho Cho seems to hold a great hate for him because it was Shibaraku who managed to defeat them within a few minutes. As for the likes of Bunraku and Syugami, they seems to have a high respect for Shibaraku, but the feel is not mutual. Wano Country Originally Shibaraku was extremely loyal to Wano Country, but it is still not clear as to why he had left his country and became a terrorist. But what was believed is the fact that his family didn't seem to like change or such that Shibaraku wanted. But as of now, Shibaraku is a wanted criminal from Wano Country and is considered the third strongest samurai that ever came out of this country. So there is a high degree of fear for him within in the country and by the mere whisper of the name Shibaraku or any other of the sword saints, sends chills up even the most barest samurai. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages